The invention relates to an apparatus for consolidating a conveyable fibre web, for example of cotton, synthetic fibers or the like. It is known to provide at the exit from a carding machine, in particular a flat card, roller card or the like, a web funnel together with take-off rollers, the outlet region of the web funnel having a substantially rectangular cross-section, with there being provided downstream of the web funnel an endlessly revolving consolidating device, for example comprising two rollers, between which the fibre web passes.
In a known apparatus (DE-A-101 56 734), two surface-shaped rollers, which convey the fibre material onwards and consolidate it, are arranged downstream of the take-off rollers.
It is an aim of the invention to provide an improved apparatus for consolidating a conveyable fibre web, for example of cotton, synthetic fibers or the like.